Carmelita is Pregnant
by Miss Lilly Bovine
Summary: This story takes place after Sly 3. Sly misses being a thief, but he doesn't want to lose Carmelita's trust. He then gets the surprise of his life when he finds out Carmelita is pregnant. Soon, he faces a major decision: Will he tell Carmelita the truth, or will he continue to fake his amnesia?
1. Chapter 1

Carmelita is Pregnant

Chapter 1

This story takes time after Sly 3; Sly and Carmelita are married, and Carmelita still doesn't know that Sly is faking amnesia. _However_, Sly has noticed that Carmelita has been acting a bit different lately.

Sly sat in the bedroom, staring out the window of Carmelita Fox's home, and gazed into the city were he used to run about and partake on heists with his old friends. Sly sighed heavily, as much as he loves his wife, he really misses joining Murray and Bentley on several missions. But how could he tell Carmelita the truth? How will she take it? Will she still love him? Or will she start chasing him like she did back then? Sly shook his head and laid down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. "What would my father say about this?" he murmered to himself.

"Say about what?" a familiar voice asked. Sly looked to the doorway and saw Carmelita. "Nothing, Carm." Sly said, sounding a bit nervous. "I was just thinking about my father from um..."

"It's alright, Cooper. I understand." Carmelita said, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him a bit. Sly gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck a bit. Sly thought about the past and thought about the Cooper legacy. He thought about how long he has been defending his family title, and the measures he's gone through to protect it; Sly's heart ached thinking about it.

But before Sly could even say anything, Carmelita interrupted him. "Cooper, there's something I've been needing to talk you." Sly started to get a bit nervous, but held his emotions in check. "Yes, Carmelita?" he asked. "Well, I know that you probably aren't prepared for this...but..." she paused for a bit. "But...what?" Sly asked, sounding confused. "I'm...I'm pregnant..." Carmelita said.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmelita is Pregnant

Chapter 2

Sly's eyes widen a bit. "Really?" he asked. "Yes," Carmelita said with a smile. "We're going to be a family." she said, placing a hand on Sly's shoulder. Sly grew very nervous and uneasy, but he embraced her, and said, "That's wonderful." Carmelita smiled, and hugged him close. After they broke from their hug, Carmelita headed to the door. "I have to tell my boss that I'll be off, I'll be back soon." she said as she walked away. Sly said good-bye to his love, and after she left, he slipped outside of the house and into the alleyway to pull himself together.

"What am I going to do now?" Sly said with pain in his voice. "I can't leave Carmelita, she's pregnant with my children, also, I still love her. But what about my legacy? What about my family? What would my father, or any of my other ancestors say?" Sly ranted to himself and he paced madly back and forth. "Would she take her time to understand that I did it for her? Would she take it well? Or would it just turn back into old times?" Sly stopped pacing back and forth and sat down on a step to his door. He run his fingers through his fur and let out a sad sigh. His head ached, and his heart felt heavy. After a few minutes past, Sly heard something.

Sly instantly got to his feet and listened again. He heard two sounds, loud footsteps and something metallic. Sly quietly tip-toed closer to the source of the sound. His ears were perked up, trying to figure who the strange person was. Soon, Sly was lead into a dark corner; he hid behind some trash cans and waited. Soon, the stranger spoke: "Alright, I think we've got what we need for the time machine." a familiar voice said. Sly's eyes widen as he saw the figure go into the light. "That's great. If we walked another mile, I surely would've collapsed." another familiar voice answered, and the second figure joined the other figure in the light. Sly was following his old time friends and former members of his gang, Bentley and Penelope.

To Be Continued.


End file.
